vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiei
|-|Hiei= |-|Jaganshi Form= Summary Hiei (飛影, "Flying Shadow"), also known as, Jaganshi Hiei (Jaganshi is an epithet meaning "Master of the Evil Eye"), is a main character in the anime/manga series Yu Yu Hakusho. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 8-A, higher with Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūka and Jaō Ensatsu ken | 7-C | Likely 6-A | High 6-A Name: Hiei Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman and Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Fire Manipulation (His normal flames vaporized Bui’s steel battleaxe making them well over 3000°C or 5400°F hot and at the same time his dark flames are even hotter), Hellfire Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Super Speed, Astral Projection, Clairvoyance, with his Jagan eye he has Telekinesis, Flight, Paralysis Inducement, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, and Enhanced Vision, Transformation into his Jaganshi form, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level (Almost as strong as Yusuke) | Multi-City Block level (Should be at least comparable if not superior to Spirit Wave surrendered Genkai and Shishiwakamaru), higher with Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūka and Jaō Ensatsu Ken (Vaporized Zeru, easily sliced Kuro Momotaru in half) | Town level (Destroyed around half of the Dark Tournament Stadium's steel roof. Stomped Bui, a B-class demon, at his full power and should be at least comparable to Yusuke with Spirit Wave absorbed and Spirit Cuffs on) | Likely Continent level (Could fight Defensive Armor Shinobu Sensui along with Kurama and Kazuma Kuwabara, but was clearly outmatched) | Multi-Continent level (Almost equal to Yusuke Urameshi, absorbing the Kokuryūha would further increase his destructive capacity; fought Mukoro, but was easily defeated) Speed: Hypersonic (Blitzed Seiryu 16 times in an instant) | High Hypersonic (At least comparable to old Genkai) | High Hypersonic (Comparable to if not slightly faster than Yusuke) | Massively Hypersonic (Landed a hit on Shinobu Sensui) | Massively Hypersonic (Mukuro commented that he was fast. Has consistently proven that he is one of the swiftest individuals in his reality) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class K | Class M | Class G | Class T Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Multi-City Block class | Town Class (In the same league as 80% Toguro) | Likely Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class (Superior to Sensui) Durability: Large Building level (Almost as durable as Yusuke) | Multi-City Block level (Likely comparable to 45% Younger Toguro) | Town level (Absorbed his Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuuha attack and Bui was unable to do anything to him) | Likely Continent level (Can tank punches from a serious Defensive Armor Sensui) | Multi-Continent level (Survived a punch from an enraged Mukuro, who is one of the strongest fighters in existence. However, he was incapacitated for an extended period) Stamina: Absolutely enormous, was able to use two Ensatsu Kokuryūha’s and remain conscious for a good while after, was also able to take on Yusuke and then proceed to battle Sensui not so long after (absorbing the Kokuryūha should increase his stamina levels) Range: Extended melee range with his sword, with attacks like Kokuryuuha can go from hundreds of meters to tens of kilometers. Standard Equipment: His Katana Intelligence: Very skilled combatant, highly perceptive. Weaknesses: Arrogant sometimes, using the Kokuryūha causes Hiei to hibernate for a couple of hours, albeit after the fight has ended, and this seems to no longer be the case after the DT saga. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jagan Eye:' With his surgically implanted third eye, Hiei can telekinetically move objects, erase memories, and control weaker minds. demons and humans. It also allows him to transform into his Jaganshi form, where his skin turns green and eyes sprout all over his body. In this form, the power of his Jagan is greatly increased, allowing him to bind his foes and summon multiple dragons. Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuuha: Also known as Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Hiei uses his yoki to lure the flames of Demon World and creates a dragon from it. The dragon is not only a projectile, it can be used as a nutritional supplement to amplify one's yoki. Initially, it would damage his arm to use the technique, but Hiei later perfected the technique. *'Jaou Ensatsu Rengoku Shou:' Also known as Fist of the Mortal Flame, Hiei can channel the flames from Human World into one or both of his fists. He uses this technique to enhance his hand-to-hand combat abilities. *'Flamethrower:' The flame of the human world can also be used as a flamethrower to create a ranged attack. It is used on Bui, but it is proved ineffective. Strangely Hiei uses this technique in the final opening, while Kurama and Kuwabara use their most powerful techniques (Yoko Kurama and Dimension Blade respectively), though it may have been an error in the coloration. *'Jaou Ensatsu Ken:' Also known as Sword of the Darkness Flame, Hiei can channel flames in order to forge a sword of fire. Astral Projection: In the manga, Hiei demonstrates the ability to naturally separate his physical body with his spirit. Key: Spirit Detective Arc | Dark Tournament arc (Dark Dragon not yet mastered) | Dark Tournament Arc (Dark Dragon mastered) | Chapter Black Arc | Three Kings Arc Others Notable Victories: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Yang’s Profile (Spirit Detective Arc Hiei and Post-Timeskip Yang were used, Speed was equalized) Ruby Rose (RWBY) Ruby's Profile (Spirit Detective Arc Hiei and Post-Timeskip Ruby were used, Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Demons Category:Thieves Category:Fire Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6